Love Is Stronger Than Pranking
by ClaireBear1982
Summary: Quidditch League Competition. Gideon and Fabian Prewett are planning a prank on Muriel Weasley, will they go through with it?


"For Merlin's sake will you two knock it off," screeched Molly fretfully.

Gideon and Fabian stopped larking around and looked at their older sister.

"Sorry Molls," said Fabian.

"What are you two up too anyway?" asked Molly suspiciously.

Molly had been left in charge of the twins whilst their parents were out visiting the Weasley family in respect of the up coming engagement of Molly to Arthur Weasley.

The twins may have been fifteen but they needed an eye kept on them at all times, otherwise lord knows what mischief they would get into.

"We're not doing anything Molls," said Gideon tipping a wink to Fabian unseen by Molly.

"Hm, why don't I believe that," said Molly looking on disapprovingly.

"You have too much of a suspicious mind Molly," said the twins together.

Molly's mouth twitch at the corner. But she stood sternly.

"Well whatever it is you're up to, be quiet about it."

Molly marched off to the kitchen to do the chores her mother had set her. Little did Molly know that the twins were trying to come up with a prank to pull on Arthur's sister Muriel at the engagement party. They had got off on the wrong foot the very day they met. They'd upset her by calling her a 'miserable old bag' when they thought she wasn't listening, earning themselves a broom ban for the whole of the summer.

"So, what ideas have you got Fab?" asked Gideon with a mischievous grin on his face.

"How about we blow her up?" asked Fabian hopefully.

"What do you mean blow her up?" asked Gideon nonplussed.

"You know like a balloon," winked Fabian.

"Oh good, for a moment I thought you meant like into a million sticky pieces," said Gideon with relief.

"Gid, I may hate her, but I certainly wouldn't murder her!" said Fabian in distaste.

Gideon looked at Fabian apologetically. Fabian patted his twin on the arm and smiled.

Later in the evening, Mrs Prewett was the next one to catch the twins plotting and planning.

"What nonsense are you two planning?" Mrs Prewett asked sharply.

"Mother, what makes you think we're planning anything?" asked Gideon.

"I know you two, I recognise those faces, I, after all, am your mother," said Mrs Prewett her face stern.

"We were discussing our Transfiguration homework mother," said Fabian in a disarming way.

"Why don't I believe that?" said Mrs Prewett suspiciously.

"Mother we're hurt that you don't believe us," said Fabian putting on a fake pout.

Mrs Prewett swept her long red hair off her face as she was trying to hide a smile.

"I catch a whiff of trouble from either of you and you'll lose your wands for the rest of the summer, do I make myself clear?" asked Mrs Prewett.

"Yes mother," chorused the twins together.

Mrs Prewett left to see where her husband had gone.

"This could prove to be more difficult than we thought," said Gideon.

"We're just going to have to be more careful," said Fabian flippantly.

So over the next couple of weeks the twins were careful not to be caught doing anything that could be construed as planning. One morning over breakfast Molly was sat shaking like a leaf and looking rather pale.

"Are you okay Molls?" asked Fabian in concern.

"The engagement party is in two days, I have nothing new to wear and I'm nervous," stammered Molly.

"Aw, Molls, you'll be okay sis," said Gideon soothingly.

"I know, you're right," said Molly patting her brother's hand shakily.

It was then that Fabian began to choke on his toast. Gideon froze in horror as he watched his twin start to turn blue. Molly quickly grabbed her wand from the sideboard and cleared her brother's throat with a wave of her wand.

"Fab, are you okay?" asked Molly crouching in front of her brother looking at him in concern.

She looked past Fabian at Gideon and saw tears in his deep brown eyes.

"I'll be fine Molls, thanks for that," gasped Fabian as he took in breaths of air.

Molly heard Gideon give a dry sob and moved to comfort her other brother.

"It's okay Gid, he's okay," soothed Molly as she stroked his hair gently.

Fabian turned in his seat and extended his arms to his brother. Molly allowed Gideon to move into his brothers arms. Molly stood back and watched her brothers emotional display. A lump formed in her throat. She would miss the pair of them when she married Arthur and moved out.

Just then Mr and Mrs Prewett entered. Mr Prewett raised an eyebrow at his wife at the scene in front of them.

"What's going on?" asked Mr Prewett of his daughter.

Molly startled, she hadn't heard her parents enter.

"Fabian almost choked on his breakfast father," explained Molly.

"I do wish you would be more careful," said Mr Prewett.

"Thank goodness you were there than Molly," said Mrs Prewett as she moved to check on her sons.

Once they were all seated, Mr Prewett hailed his daughter a hero. Molly blushed to her roots as she tried to play down her part.

"Molly don't hide your light under a bushel," said Gideon with a grin.

"It was nothing, honestly. If mother hadn't taught me some basic first aid, we wouldn't be sat here," said Molly quietly.

"Well thank Merlin she did," said Fabian raising his glass of pumpkin juice to his mother.

"Here, here," said Gideon thumping the table with his fist.

This time it was Mrs Prewett's turn to be flustered and blush as everyone raised their glasses. The twins grinned at each other and turned to wink at Molly. Molly raised her glass to her brothers and smiled.

The day of the engagement party came fast, and Gideon and Fabian seemed to be on their best behaviour.

"Having fun Fab?" asked Gideon as he took a swig of Butterbeer.

"Not a bad shindig," said Fabian.

"Seems the Weasley's have spared no expense in putting this party together," said Gideon as he looked around.

The party was in full swing. Everyone's dress robes looked expensive, as most of the old Pureblood families minced around and chatted amongst themselves.

A band was set up in a corner of the room and playing a slow waltz. Molly and Arthur moved slowly around the dance floor. The twins watched their older sister dance around with Arthur. They both felt emotional, they had missed Molly when she'd been at Hogwarts, and now when they returned she would no longer be there.

Their attention was diverted when Muriel came into sight.

"Ah, look who it is," said Fabian as he nudged Gideon in the ribs.

An evil grin spread across Gideon's face. But they were intercepted by Mr Greengrass.

"Evening boys," said Mr Greengrass in gravelly tones.

"Hello sir," said the twins politely.

"What are you pair of scamps up to?"

"Us? Oh nothing sir," said Fabian quickly.

Mr Greengrass's hazel eyes sparkled.

"I saw the looks on your faces when you spotted old Muriel Weasley," he replied jovially.

The twins looked at each other and then back at Mr Greengrass.

"Honest sir, we weren't planning anything," said Gideon earnestly.

He looked at the boys curiously, before he departed he muttered.

"If you need a distraction, give me a heads up," and sauntered off.

The twins looked at each other in astonishment and shock. They'd never known Mr Greengrass could be so... so... they couldn't even find the words.

They looked back at Molly and Arthur who were now mingling with their guests and making small talk. Molly looked radiant and so happy. Could they really spoil their sister's night? They looked at each other and shook their heads. There was no way could they destroy their sister's night. Not only would she skin them alive so would their parents. So they left it, they left Molly to have her night. They loved their sister and they couldn't upset her so badly, not tonight, the prank would have to wait until another time. After all, there would be many more chances to play an awesome prank.


End file.
